Highschool Beybladers
by Fanta-13
Summary: We all know those lovable Bladebreakers. Now they have to face their biggest challenge yet...Highschool! Kai has feelings for a girl related to his past! Kai has feelings! But will she feel the same way or will he feel the pain of heart break. Findou
1. Default Chapter

High school Beybladers!!!  
  
Fanta-Hello!!!! - Kai-umm yea hi... Ray-hey there Max-Holas people Tyson-Hiya all!! Kenny-yea yea hi Fanta-srry about the first time I submitted this but something went wrong with my evil Lab top...kicks evil Lab top well anyway clings to Kai Kai- What r u doing?! Fanta- what I can't hold on to my love...is it a crime..sniff sniff (is faking heheh) Kai-no but...sighs Fanta- ha! Yes I win!!! clings to Kai more Ray-sweat drop um right anyway enjoy the chapter!! Kai- umm ray anybody help she's - was hit on the head by Fanta Fanta-ignore him he is umm shy about our love - Later all!! Kai is on the ground, head throbbing  
  
"I don't want to go to school!!!" complained Tyson as he was putting his High school Uniform on. "Too bad You're going." Stated Kai as he walked out the door of Tyson's Grandpa's Dojo. "Don't worry Tyson, there will be Beautiful girls there." Said Max hoping that would get Tyson to stop complaining. "What?! Beautiful Girls!!! I'm There!!!!" Yelled Tyson as he ran out the door. "Wait!!! Tyson!!! " , yelled Kenny, "You forgot to put You're pants on!!!!!!  
  
The blade breakers walked up to the school gate only to see there old friend Ray standing by it. "Hey Guys. " greeted Ray. "Hiya Ray old Buddy." Greeted Tyson . They went inside the hallway only to see their friends Hillary, Miriam, Mariah, Emily and a girl they have never seen before. "Hiya Guys!!!!" greeted Hillary. "Geez Hillary louder I don't think Ireland heard you." Commented Tyson as he rubbed his ear. Hillary got ticked at this and hit Tyson on the head really hard. "humph !!! Jerk!!" she stated as she stomped off to class. "Ow ow ow!!!! Thanx a lot Hillary Now I won't be able to concentrate!!" screamed Tyson. "As if to say you ever had concentration." Commented the New Girl. "Hey that was –huh? Wait...who are you? "asked Tyson beraly noticing she was there . "Umm oh yea Guys this is Raven Aizawa from...Uh...wherever she is from.! "explained Miriam. "Pleasure I'm sure." Greeted Raven as she walked to the classroom.  
  
Note Ravens appearance: she is a Fair skinned girl. Has black hair with blue streaks. Wears black boots and black converse. Wears her wrist band that has Gir on it and a Perfect Circle, also wears black and blue a lot! her eyes are blue and she has a weird mark on her shoulder which looks like a raven.  
  
Fanta-so yea that's the end of this chapter!! Kai-Thank god... Fanta-hits kai on the head hehe just for that we're gonna go on a lil date. Kai- what?! No!? Ray help!!! is being dragged to a car Ray--; um right uh bye Kai have fun!! Bye People! Fanta-well Later all Plz Review!!! shoves Kai in the car and drives away with kai banging on the window for help (like he's gonna get it hehe -) 


	2. Chapter 2: Somthing intresting

Chapter 2  
  
Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 2!!! Kai-yea yea, some 1 plz help me . I've been here asking for help and yet...u know what nvm u people r evil for not helping me! fire in his eyes Fanta-hits Kai on the head Stop scaring the readers Kai! Or else I will huggle u more hehe -! Kai- shuts up Ray-Hola people and welcome back!! Tyson- Hey Ya'll!!! Max- Hey there!! - Kenny- Hello all! Fanta-clings to kai well enjoy the second chapter!!!! - Kai-sighs thinks-how did I end up here to begin with? Fanta- oh by the way Raven Aizawa is based on me!! Kai-what?! Fanta-uhhh Nuthin later!!!   
  
The first day of school seemed to go on forever. The luch bell finally rang so everybody was happy. "Oh Man I'm so glad it's lunch time!! My favorite time of the day! Beside Breakfast and dinner." Stated Tyson. "I bet that if Tyson found some food on the floor he would eat it. He is like the living food disposal." Claimed Hillary. "I bet he has a bottom less pit for a stomach." Grinned Miriam. Everbody was just sort of giggling to that comment knowing it would most likely be true. "Hey!!! Don't diss me just because I have a healthy appetite!!!" Screamed Tyson. "Tyson how u eat is liking watching a Tiger rip it's prey apart. Like it hasn't eaten in months." Commented Raven. Kai just smiled at this comment. "grrrrr.....lil twirp.." Tyson muttered under his breath.  
  
Finally School ended! And now everybody was walking to Tyson's house to watch the guys practice. "Wow nice Dojo!" said Raven as she looked around. "yea it's Tyson's Grandpas dojo" explained Ray. They went to the back where there was a beyblade obstacle Cousre. They guys took their positions and well let it rip. Raven was watching attentively at the sport, while Chief was instructing the guys on what to do. Eventually people had to go home so they started to leave. "Well it's been a blast boys and girls but I gotta go. Raven put on her black converse and was heading out the door. "Laters all !! See u at school! Said Raven. She turned around smiled and wave before she walked out of the dojo. Later that night was thinking about well Raven. "She seems so familiar to me. But how ? " he thought, "I'll admit she was pretty. I liked her black and blue hair thing that's going on. And her eyes were nice. Wait, what am I thinking?! I don't like her like that, I bearly even know her." Kai then decided that is was in all in his head and went to sleep.  
  
Fanta- Ok I'm srry but I'm going to stop here!!! Kai-sighs so this character Raven is based on u? Fanta- Yup! - Kai-why?!? Why on u?!!!!??? Fanta' becuz that's how I wanted it to be now shush! Ray- Well folks hope to see u soon!! Kenny- yea yea later bye. is busy on computer Max-heh well umm yea and if possible help Kai. But it's ok if u can't he'll live. - Kai-thanx Max. Tyson-Hasta la vista Baby!! Fanta- huggles kai more hehe I love u Kai. Kai-sighs yea we'll the same I guess. Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny –awww ain't that sweet!!! Kai-glares at them Everybody looks a lil scared Fanta-ummm yea uhh Later Everybody!!! - plz Review! - Fanta holds back Kai making sure he doesn't hurt his team mates 


	3. Chapter 3: The voice

Chapter 3 : The Voice  
  
Fanta- Hello !!! - Kai- 'sup? Ray- Hello welcome Back!! == Max- Hello!! How r u , how r u?!?!?!? (is sugar hyper) Tyson- Hey buddy!! Got any food? Kai- Idiot... Chief-Hello Dizzy-hey everybody!!! Hillary- Hey There!! - Tyson-when did u get here!?!?!?! Hillary- since now! hits Tyson on the head Now be quiet!!! Kai- hey Tyson..u don't let a woman run ur life.grin Fanta-I would like to thank all the people who reviewed!! Kai-y did u encourage her huh?!?!? Fanta- clings to kai Shush don't be mean to my readers plz? gives the innocent look Kai-uhhh fine...looks away blushing Fanta-smiles Tyson-Hey Kai! U don't let a woman run ur life!!! Lol Kai-hits Tyson on the head Tyson- oww dude so uncool!!! Ray-he had it coming...--; Max and Kenny- nods in agreement Fanta-and I'm srry it took me forever to update but I had to do final projects for school....kicks evil school They will pay....huh? oh srry -; Max-there she goes in her own lil world...yup. Fanta-ok that's it no more sugar for ! cuts off sugar supply for Max Max-Noooooooooooooooooooo(takes a breath) oooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Kenny-to think I saw that coming... Max-u could've stopped it!! Fanta-uhh right...Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
"school....the bane of my existence...sighs said Kai. Kai was sleeping and had a strange dream. Kai's dream: "Hurry Kai hurry!!!!" said a girl's voice. "No they caught us!!" said Kai. "no they haven't Kai!! C'mon don't give up!!!" said the Girl. "look there they r!! After them!!!!" said voices. "look freedom!!" said Kai. "no, only 1 of us can go!!! "said the girl, "good bye Kai." Said the girl as she hugged Kai goodbye. "What?!" Said Kai, "noo! Don't leave me!!" The girl then pushed Kai to freedom, with that the girl closed the door leaving Kai to escape alone. EndBack to reality "Kai!! Kai!!!" called Tyson. Kai then snapped back to reality. "huh? What?" said Kai looking a lil disoriented. "Dude Hurry up or we're gonna be late!!!" stated Tyson. "I'm coming!!! U buffoon..."insulted Kai.  
  
At school it was the same thing. Kai kept going in and out of his thoughts. Then Lunch came around. Raven decided to eat out in the court yard surrounded by different trees. Kai not wanting to listen to Tyson's atrocious eating habits left to the court yard as well. Hoping that he would be alone but there she was, sitting by herself, alone without knowing any1 was there. "She is so caring, so innocent, yet she has that mystery thing about her ", Kai thought, "wait y am I thinking about her?! " Kai shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. "Kai?" asked Raven. "what? Huh?" said Kai. "oh so it was u Kai. - "stated Raven. "uhhhh how did u no it was me?" asked Kai. "I had just a feeling. - " explained Raven. Kai then sits next to her. "what r u doing out here Raven? "asked Kai. "I love it out here. Nature always makes me feel calm. I guess u could say I'm one with nature. Lol - "explained Raven, "So y r u here Kai?" "well it's better here then in there where Tyson is hording himself like an idiot and is scaring every1 in there." Explained Kai. "Ok right..." says Raven. Then Kai and Raven sit there in awkward silence till Kai asked a question irrelevant to the season. "hey Raven do u know what snow becomes after it melts? " asked Kai. "hmmm well it becomes Spring of course. Without a doubt - "answered Raven. Kai knew 1 person who answered like that, but he could not remember who , all he could remember was the voice, a girl's voice. The bell rang, which meant lunch was over. "well I guess it's time to go!! C'mon Kai hurry up! "said Raven cheerfully. "uhh yea sure." Said Kai still thinking of what Raven said.  
  
Fanta-well what did u think!!!?? Kai-plz say it was terrible so she will stop!!! Fanta-do u hate me that much?!?!? cries waaaaaaaaaa!!! Kai doesn't love me anymore!!!!!!!!! Ray-Kai that was harsh dude !!!! I don't care if she is a lil weird!! U apologize to her right now!!! Max-hugz fanta Geez Kai , I mean it's 1 thing to insult her but when u insult somthin she worked sooo hard on, u should be a lil nicer!! Hillary-poor Fanta! Damn Kai all she did was show her love for u and u brush her off! Jerk!! Tyson-cold hearted Kai.... Kenny-it's ok Fanta... Dizzy-Yea Kai hates every1 not just u... Kenny- Dizzy not helping... Kai-feels guilt hugz fanta I'm srry sweetie...I'm really srry... Fanta- u mean it? sniff sniff Kai-yes I do...Fanta-Yay!!!! clings to kai I Love u Kai. Kai- I coughlovecough u 2 . Fanta-good enough... Ray-this is such a lovey dovey moment tears Hillary-how romantic sighs Tyson-plz spare me and get a room!!!! gag Kai-hits Tyson on the head really hard Idiot.... Fanta- well see u guys next time!!! After we get Tyson a catscan and hope no more brain damage has been made!! - All-Bye!!!! everybody waves cept Tyson who is on the ground motionless and Kenny who is poking Tyson with a stick to see if he is alive P.S Review!!! Thanx - 


End file.
